gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Name That Tune/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels 1984-1985: "From Hollywood, it's the new $100,000 Name That Tune!! Now, the star of Name That Tune, Jim Lange!" Game Catchphrases "Thank you, and welcome to the new $100,000 Name That Tune. * For years, it's been one of my favorite shows. And now, you'll be able to see it every day at the same time." - Jim Lange (when the program began airing its daily syndication in September 1984) * ...with Tommy Oliver and his orchestra!" - Jim Lange (when he introduces Tommy Oliver and his Orchestra, mid-1984-1985) "All of the contestants are pretested and the numbered of them are sitting in the audience right now, but they don't know who will be called to play." - Jim Lange "Listen (very) carefully, and Name That Tune." - Name That Tune host "We're gonna play Melody Roulette for 10 points, Tune Topics for 10 points, then Bid-a-Note for 20. Whoever's ahead at the end goes on to the Golden Medley. If you name seven tunes in 30 seconds, you will play in our monthly Tournament of Champions for over $100,000 cash and prizes." - Jim Lange "Well be back to play Tune Topics for 10 points, Bid-a-Note for 10 points, and the Golden Medley Showdown for 20 points. The winner, one of these two people, will get $100,000 in cash and prizes. Who will it be? We'll find out, right after this." - Jim Lange (at the start first commercial break during the Semi-Final Tournament) "We're gonna play Melody Roulette for 10 points, Tune Topics for 10 points, then Bid-a-Note for 20, and then the Golden Medley Showdown for 40 points, and the winner takes it all." - Jim Lange (during the Tournament Finals) "We're gonna play Melody Roulette. It goes like this: I'll spin the wheel a maximum of five/seven times. Whoever's ahead at the end of the Round gets to keep the money and wins the important 10 points." - Jim Lange (about Melody Roulette in the first format) "We're gonna play Melody Roulette. It goes like this: We're gonna play a maximum of five/seven tunes and the winner gets 10 points, but more importantly, we're gonna spin the wheel only once to determine how much money you're playing for. It could be as much as $2,000." - Jim Lange (about Melody Roulette in the second format) "For $100/$200, listen carefully, and Name That Tune." - Jim Lange (if landed on $100 or $200 during Melody Roulette) "Listen (very) carefully, and Name this (insert big dollar amount) Tune." - Jim Lange (when he lands anywhere from $300 to $500 and from $600 to $1,000 if landed on DOUBLE during Melody Roulette) "Let's find out what (the) (Tommy Oliver's) Tune Topics are... (insert five Tune Topics categories)." - Jim Lange (about Tune Topics) "Let's see/find out what comes up today... (Tune Topics categories shuffling) (chime) (insert Tune Topics category)." - Jim Lange (when a Tune Topics category is revealed) "We're gonna a play a maximum of five tunes. Whoever's ahead at the end of the Round wins 10 points, and a (very) nice prize. Remember, you're thinking of (insert Tune Topics category)." - Jim Lange (before Tune Topics category is played) "I'll read you clues to well known tunes. The two of you will bid against each other as to how few notes it'll take you to name that tune. (Now, strategy counts here, because, if you force your opponent to bid so low, that he or she cannot name that tune, then you score the tune.) The first player to score three tunes earn 20 points, (and) a prize(, and in this case, goes on to the Golden Medley)." - Jim Lange (about Bid-a-Note in regulation play) "Listen (very) carefully, here's your first clue... (insert clue)." - Jim Lange (when a first clue was given in the Bid-a-Note Round) "Listen (very) carefully, here's your next clue... (insert clue)." - Jim Lange (when the next clue was given in the Bid-a-Note Round) "I can name that tune in (X) notes." - Name That Tune contestant during the Bid-a-Note Round. "Name That Tune." - Name That Tune contestant during the Bid-a-Note Round. "(name), you get (X) note(s). Here's your clue once again/Your clue once again is... (insert clue). (Listen very carefully,) Here are/is your (X) note(s)." - Jim Lange reading the clue to the contestant for a number of notes during the Bid-a-Note Round. "Here's how we play the Golden Medley: There are seven tunes in 30 seconds. For every tune you named it right, you get $250 in prizes. But (insert winning contestant), if you name all seven tunes in 30 seconds, you will play in our monthly Tournament of Champions for over $100,000 in cash and prizes. If you're not sure what the tune is, you hit the button, say 'Pass', and I'll come back to the tune if there's time left on the clock. But be careful, because if you give an incorrect title, the game is over/will end." - Jim Lange (explaining to the winning contestant about the Golden Medley) "Here's how we play the Golden Medley Showdown: We'll play as many tunes as you can name in 30 seconds. Whoever has the most tunes at the end of 30 seconds wins 20/40 points(, and in this case, goes on to the finals to face the previous winner for $100,000 in cash and prizes/$100,000)." - Jim Lange (explaining about the Golden Medley Showdown during the Tournaments) Category:Name That Tune Category:Quotes & Catchphrases